Boys will be Boys
by Yui Tori
Summary: Si bien la vida te da limones… pues has limonada… eso decían… que detrás de la tormenta hay un arcoíris; que todo se arregla con una sonrisa… QUE SONRISA NI QUE NADA! AQUÍ LA VIDA CADA QUIEN SE RASCA CON SUS PROPIAS UÑAS! Sii… aunque todos... para uno y uno para todos… no? "Si me dejo… pues ya no sufriré por él, que ahora vea lo mucho que perdió" y así comenzarón sus venganzas


**Boys will be Boys**

* * *

_Capitulo 1: Manzanas por cebollas…. ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI!_

* * *

Si bien la vida te da limones… pues has limonada… eso decían… que detrás de la tormenta hay un arcoíris; que todo se arregla con una sonrisa… QUE SONRISA NI QUE NADA! AQUÍ LA VIDA CADA QUIEN SE RASCA CON SUS PROPIAS UÑAS! Sii… aunque todos... para uno y uno para todos… no?

-vamos! Ya casi es hora… de trabajar-dijo mientras aplaudía. El joven de 18 años, piel nieva, ojos grises azulados y de cabellera blanca platinada.

-otro día de trabajo…-suspiro un empleado.

-vamos, Midorikawa-le dio una palmada-de todos modos… siempre nos divertimos en este trabajo…-dijo Kazemaru.

-es cierto… tuvimos suerte de encontrar un trabajo como este…-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Para los que tienen la incógnita de "en donde rayos están?" Tiempo atrás… Tori había comprado un local extremadamente espacioso, estaba con los ánimos bajos… y tenía la idea de todo uke cuando su seme lo deja "me voy a suicidar!" pero en este caso… un retorcido pensamiento se le paso por la mente _**Si me dejo… pues ya no sufriré por él, que ahora vea lo mucho que perdió **_y así comenzó su "maquiavélico" plan… un club nocturno pero en vez de mujeres…. Se imaginaran que es de ukes dejados… pues… SIII! ES HORA DE VENGANZA…

-bien… ahora… que están listos… es hora de abrir las puertas-dijo Tori mientras bajaba las escaleras.

El lugar consistía de la siguiente manera… La entrada principal, con un letrero reluciente sobre la entrada que decía "T car n t car" después de la entrada había una pequeña recepción en la cual habían dos "porteros" vestidos de policías (el traje al estilo la oficial Jenny de Pokemon) los cuales se encargaban de registrar a los clientes de una forma sensual y manoseadora para verificar si llevaban objetos dañinos (corto punzantes, etc) después de la mini-recepción, se encontraba un corto pasillo mostrando 3 puertas… la primera a la derecha "bar" la segunda en medio a unas escaleras que conducían a "habitaciones privadas… solo personal autorizado" que estaban en el segundo piso, y a la izquierda "habitaciones especiales". Si bien entrando a la puerta de la derecha (la puerta se podía deslizar, estaba polarizada) entrando al bar. En el centro estaba la disco, a un lado estaba el bar, mientras que al frente de la disco estaba en escenario. El lugar estaba arreglado de una forma muy estilizada y combinada, el piso de cerámica cuadros a escala blanco-Negro, las paredes estaban cubiertas por papel tapiz un color grisáceo oscuro con corazones rotos de color negro curados por una bandita blanca. El lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba infestado de personas, si bien el lugar se hizo famoso muy rápido…

-querido… sírveme otra copa!-dijo un hombre pasado de tragos mientras pedía más tragos al cantinero.

-enseguida señor!-dijo Tachimukai, mientras preparaba el trago.

Si bien cada categoría tenía su propio traje…

-Porteros:… el traje de la oficial Jenny ( xDD no quiero detallar)

-Cantinero: una corbata negra amarrada al cuello, la camisa blanca sin mangas, a botones, pero abierta, le llevaba más arriba del ombligo, un mini short negro con unos tirantes que estaban pegados al short los cuales se utilizan para pasarlo sobre los hombros… pero el castaño los andaba caídos sin utilizar y un par de converse negros con las cintas blancas… sin mencionar el sombrero a lo Sherlock Jomes solo que de color gris claro con un listón negro…

-Meseros:… estos vestían de una forma particular… portaban una túnica rasgada muy pegada en una pieza a unos 15 dedos arriba de las rodillas, las mangas también rasgadas… pero estas llegaban hasta las muñecas, unas gladiadoras doradas como zapatos y cabe destacar que en la parte de atrás de la túnica estaba descubierta hasta la cintura.

Y así estaban intercalados… los bailarines… solo que con la diferencia que estos  
- los "diablos" llevaban exactamente lo mismo que el cantinero pero dos cuernitos negros sobresalían del sombrero y del pantalón una larga cola negra…

-los "ángeles" su vestimenta era idéntica a los meseros solo que con una tiara dorada en la cabeza y unas majestuosas alas…

Noche tras noche, siempre era la misma cosa… parranda tras parranda… de todos modos a gozar lo jóvenes que eran… era a lo que iban y como habían curado las heridas que les habían dejado sus seres queridos…

FLASH BACK!

-bien… que les parece?-dijo Tori mientras los miraba.

-no se… tengo miedo… que tal si nos hacen algo?-dijo Fubuki.

-mira…-le hablo-si te hacen algo que tú no quieres, no te preocupes… sacamos al Hulk de Suzuno y listo-se burlo Tori.

-cállate!-le lanzo una almohada ya que estaban en una pijamada.

-…-la almohada le dio de lleno y cae al suelo.

-bien… estamos seguros con Suzuno de nuestro lado –se bufo Midorikawa.

-quieres una tu también?!-le amenazo con la almohada.

-….NOOOO! Gracias…-viendo a Tori como regresaba de su coma-no quiero terminar igual.

-bien! En que estábamos?!-regresando de su coma.

-en que querías que nosotros te ayudáramos en un club nocturno… y que Suzuno nos defendiera… si se tratan de sobrepasar…-dijo Tachimukai.

-si… gracias!... bien… que dicen?... ya mencione que les pagare?...-contesto.

-mmmm-lo pensaron.-bien!-dijeron en unisonó.

-pero antes… Tori-san, por qué quieres hacer algo así?-dijo Kazemaru.

-pues…. para demostrar que mi vida no gira en torno a él!-sale una musiquita de discurso-que un uke puede seguir su propio camino, sin que su ex -seme este con el… y ustedes-los mira-Kazemaru-lo señala-siéntete orgulloso que le demostraras a Endo lo que se perdió al casarse con Natsumi!...

-Y…. acepto!-una risa se formo en el rostro de Kazemaru

-Fubuki!-lo señalo-ahora le enseñaras a Goenji como te la pasas sin él y su amado T-R-A-B-A-J-O…

-Goenji-san es adicto al trabajo….-susurro.

-Tachimukai!-lo señala-le mostraras a Tsunami que tu eres más sexy y tienes más curvas que su tabla de surf!

-como será eso posible?-pensó sonrojado.

-Midorikawa!-lo señala- cuando te vea se arrepentirá de haberse hecho novio de Ulvida… bailaras el tubo mejor que ella!

-SIII! VIEJA BRUJA!-escucha lo ultimo y se sonroja de sobre manera-CALLATE TORI!-reclama rojito.

-tampoco… no digas malas palabras… y es la verdad… no seas como Suzuno-san..-dijo Tori. A lo que recibió otro almohadazo.-AUUU! SAKUMA!-grita despertando al más "calladito" que se había quedado dormido-me demostraras que tu pingüino tienes más agallas que el león de Genda…

-Los pingüinos no tienen agallas…-dijo soñoliento.

-ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!-grito emocionado. -Kidou! Tu…. El estratega…. El mago del futbol….mmmm digo! Ese es Ichinose! Corrijo! El que todo lo puede! Es quizás más inteligente que yo!… pero no te la creas tampoco; demuéstrale a ese pedazo de rebelde que una enfermera no le queda!

-….-a Kidou se le "levantaron" los ánimos...

-Suzuko! El gran! "Si me insultas te pego, si te comes mi helado te pego, si eres Nagumo…. TE PEGO!" –Dijo con una vocecita rara-demuéstrale tu lado amable…. Por Kami… lo vas a matar….-puso su voz normal.

-callate!-le da otro almohadazo.

-…-toma la almohada-cambia…. Por el bien de Nagumo… y mío… cambia…-imploro.- Heat! Te llamo por tu nombre o apodo?-lo mira.

-ahh?... ah…. A-podo, está bien…-dijo.

-ok! Heat! En tu caso es al revés! Date a respetar! Niño! No eres un juguete de Nepper! –dijo.

-….-lo miro.

-miren quien habla..-dijo Midorikawa.

-CAALLAAA! Tuve un triste pasado…-le salen cascaditas de los ojos.-pero pasado es pasado! HAKUNA MATATA! NIÑOS!-grito.

-La pulga te mata?-respondieron en unisonó.

-Hakuna Matata…. Significa no te angusties…-los miro.

-ahhhhh….-todos lo miraron y se rieron… luego después de unos minutos se fueron a dormir

FIN DEL FLASH BACK!

* * *

**Gil:.. eso es todo por** **hoy!**  
**Yue:.. hasta la otra!**


End file.
